villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dolph (The Last Dogs)
Dolph is a huge male wolf with a jagged-scarred snout with a limp, three great gashes of pale white flesh, dark gray fur, dark gray eyes, sharp claws, sharp, stained teeth, a bald patch on his side that reveals pale, tender flesh, and the opposite body has two red slashes. He is the main antagonist in the book series The Last Dogs by Christopher Holt. Dolph is the leader of the villainous wolf pack and Max's (the main character in the series) sworn enemy. Dolph is huge, with three evenly spaced scars on his snout and gray eyes. He is proud and fierce and willing to go anything to feed his pack. After Max and Rocky escape the wolves at the Vet's clinic, Dolph tracks them across the country, determined to get his revenge at any cost. It is only a matter of time before Max will have to face him again. Personality Dolph won't let anyone get away so easily when he seeks revenge on them. He killed Raoul, meaning he's serious when he searches for the one he wishes to get his revenge on. He will do anything to get what he wants. He will never back down from a fight, and will accept a challege from any being, such as Max, The Chairman, and the Mountain. His anger and thirst for revenge can sometimes get him into serious pain, proven when Dolph had confronted an elephant named the Mountain. History ''The Vanishing :When Dolph first appeared, he and his pack are standing out side the Vet's office with Max and Rocky still inside. Even though the two dogs managed to block off all the possible openings into the office, Dolph howls a threat that one way or another, he will tear them both limb from limb. Then he orders his pack to try and knock down a near by utility pole and try and get in that way. Altough they are successful, the live wires cause the poles to be too dangerous to walk on, and the wolves retreat, giving Max and Rocky a chance to escape. :After the wolves regroup, Dolph becomes depermend to track down the two dogs no matter what. Eventually, the wolf pack tracks them down to the Enclave hideout and begin to chase after Max, Rocky, and their new friend Gizmo. However, the wolves lose the dogs scent once they trick them into going into a groccery store. When Dolph sees them heading towards a boat harbor, he commands his pack after them again. Luckily, the dogs are able to jump inot the water and onto a large crate and ride it away from the wolves; living Dolph in a fury of rage. :Dolph and his wolves then spend the next several days tracking down the trio across the country. They even kill and torchure a group of cats into telling them where the dogs went. Dolph eventually corners the dogs in the bottom of a subway station. After Dolph shows Max the body of one the cats he befriends on their journey (now dead), he attacks Dolph in anger, but is easily overpowered. But before Dolph can deliever the final blow, an army of Corporation dogs come and chase the wolves away. :Once Dolph and his pack escape the Corporation dogs and run out the city, he positions his pack at the edge of a bridge and waits for Max and his friends to come his way. Once they do come towards the bridge, being chased after by the Chairman and his Corporation dogs, Dolph and his pack are on the other side waiting for them. Soon an argument breaks out between the Chairman and Dolph, and then the two leaders and their packs fight with each other, once again allowing Max and his friends to escape in a boat. Dark Waters :Dolph approaches Max and his friends when his pack has them surrounded in the parking lot of the abandoned labroatory. He explains to them that he has spent the past several days trying to find them and take his revenge. Dolph says that during the fight with the Corporation dogs, som of his packmates were killed by the other dogs; but not him, vowing that he will never be defeated by a dog. He eventaully got the upperhand on the Chairman and sent him running back to his city with his remaining army. Dolph would have given chase and finished him off, but he saw that Max, Gizmo, and Rocky had escaped him on a boat. So he and his pack once again begin to track down the dogs, and finding new wolves to recruit into his pack as scouts (so the dogs wouldn'y know that he is secretly stalking them). :Before Dolph can command his pack to kill the dogs and Gertrude(the pig), the elephant known as the Mountain come charging in towards the building. Some wolves run away from the massive elephant, while most attack and try to kill the Mountain, but they are no match more the power and size of the elephant. When Dolph is the last wolf standing, he shows that he is not afriad of the Mountain, since he knows that he is a herbivore and not a meat eater. When the Mountain insults Dolph, he rushes towards the elephant, in an attempt to kill him. However, the Mountian uses his massive foot to kick Dolph away and send flying and crashing into a car, knocking him out cold. :When Dolph and his remaining pack regains consciousness, they realize that the dogs have once again escaped their grasp, They track them down to the Flower of the South riverboat, and demand that the other dogs let them on board. As the dogs begin to taunt the wolves (part of their plan), the wolves become so angry that they jump into the water and swim onto the hole on the side of the boat. When the "bad" people come on board, the wolves first hide in the dark corners of the kitchen; but when they realize that they pose no threat to them, Dolph orders his pack to come out and attack the humans. However, the wolves realize too late that the riverboat is already in deep water, the dogs have escapes to the otherside of the river, and that the boat is on fire. Terrified, Dolphand the other wolves jump out the hole and swim to the other side of the river for saftey. The Long Road :Dolph and what remains of his pack arrive in the town starving and wounded. Although they are determined to continue on their mission to find and kill Max and his friends, they are too weak and outnumbered to go up against the K9 Police dog pack. Although his friends and the other animals of the town disagree with him, Max convinces them to let Dolph and his pack eat some of their food to regain their strength. :When Max confronts Dolph and his pack one of the wolves viciously attacks Max against Dolph's orders, but is easily defeated due to his health condition. After Max explains his offer to Dolph, he agrees to not harm Max, his friends, or any other animal in the town as long as they get to eat the food. After the deal is made, Dolph and his pack are escorted to a barn filled with food by Max and the K9 Police Dogs. After the Wolves finish eating their fill of food, the wolves begin to head back into the woods escorted by the Police Dogs. But not before Dolph tells Max that nothing had changed behind the two of them. Although Dolph promises to give them a head start and to leave the other town animals alone, once the day is over, Dolph will continue his pursuit for revenge on Max. Then he and his pack head back into the forest. : However, when Max, Rocky, and Gizmo are trapped and surrounded by Belle and her army of mongrels, Dolph and his pack come charging out of nowhere and begin to fight of the mongrels. Once Belle and the mongrels run off, with the wolves behind them, Dolph tells Max that they are now even in repaying each other Journey's End'' Dolph and his remaining pack eventually track the dogs to the mall they are hiding in. Max and his friends sneak out back end of the mall and into the hurricane but Dolph give chase despite the fact of the hurricane. The wolves follow the three dogs into the mine shafts and see Max and Gizmo on the other side of the weakend bridge. Max begs to Dolph to give up his quest for blood before gets himself and his pack killed (also to distract him from not finding Rocky). But Dolph angrily refuses because he can never forget what Max did to humilatee him in front of his pack and Max must die in order to reclaim his honor. Then he realizes that Rocly is not with them and he begins to look for him. However, due to the wolves constant howling, they awaken a flock of bats and they come flying out of the cave in front of the wolves. This causes the wolves to fall off the cliff and into a ditch one by one and allows Rocky to make run across the bridge. The surviving six wolves manage to find a way out of the ditch and begin to track down the dogs to the wall where the humans are. They eventually come across the hole in the wall and come into the contact with the coyote pack and they start arguing with each other. The two packs end up fighting with each other for who gets to claim the dogs and who leaves. Once Max confronts Dolph to distract him and the two packs, the two start to fight. But before Dolph could kill him, Rocky comes to Max's rescue and Gizmo pulls the alarm switch. The loud noise and the approaching humans cause the remaing wolves and coyotes to run away, but Dolph stays refusing to back down. When Dolph attacks the humans he shot by a tranquilizer gun, falls asleep and is taken away by the humans. It is later revealed that Dolph was sent to a wildlife park far away from Max and his home. He now live a life of solitude and is now a lone wolf who is unable or unwilling to continue his revenge for Max. It is unkownn if Dolph ever forgot about Max and moved on with his life. Trivia *Though being mentioned with having gray eyes, on his official picture on The Last Dogs website, he is shown having yellow eyes. Gallery Dolph.png : Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Anthropomorphic